The Mystery of the Solar Flowers
by dogboy101
Summary: Kiba Hegi Tsume Toboe and Cheza have been living in paradise for a while now, but when Cheza falls ill paradise starts to fade away. What's causing this? The only person who knows is Darcia...I'm right now fixing the story so excuse its incompleteness r


Introduction  
Paradise, a place where lunar flowers and your wildest dreams bloom for as long as you can see. Kiba a pure white wolf was lying in the ocean of lunar flowers dreamingly, relaxing while he faithfully watched his beloved Cheza bathing in the glistening lake.  
Kiba, when he shows his true form is a pure white wolf with bright yellow eyes. Kiba along with all of the other wolfs that live can change their forms to look like humans to fool other humans. In his human form he has wild black hair with sky blue eyes. He dons a black jacket with a blue collar. Underneath his jacket is a white t-shirt. He wears blue jeans with black tennis shoes that have a white sole and tip.   
Cheza is a creation made that of a lunar flower and human. She has gentle red eyes, which can make any wolf calm (even Tsume). Cheza and Kiba have been searching for paradise along with three other wolves named Tsume, Toboe, and Hige. All have found paradise and have been living there for nearly two years know.  
The Ill Fate of Paradise  
"This one loves living in paradise. How about you Kiba?"   
"Ever sense I saw you, it felt like I was already in paradise Cheza."  
"Ohh Kiba, You just say that."  
"No Cheza I Truly mean it I truly... What is it Cheza?"  
"This one feels something, this one can feel something bad coming this way."  
"Don't worry Cheza I'll protect you!" Declared Kiba as he arose from the flowers. He was in his wolf form with his teeth barred and eyes sparkling like a fire, but before Kiba could even turn around there was a quick gust of wind followed by a high screech.  
Kiba quickly turned around to find Cheza collapsed in the field of flowers. Her normal radiating eyes turned into a dull red. Her face as pale as if she was on the edge of death.  
"Cheza! Cheza quick speak to me. You'll be all right just please say something," screamed Kiba while tears rolled down his face like a stream.  
"This one doesn't fell well. Will this one be all right?" replied Cheza with her voice getting quieter with every minute's pass.   
"You will be fine. Just hold on."  
"You must find Dar... Darc..."  
"Who? Who must I find?"  
But Kiba's response fell on deaf ears as Cheza fainted. With the flowers around her wilting away.  
"Cheza... Cheza wake up... NO CHEZA!" Screamed Kiba.  
With the fact of Cheza's unexplained illness Kiba took off into the horizon in search of his friends.   
  
Meanwhile in a different section of paradise, a rusty colored wolf by the name of Toboe was bathing in the eternally warm sun. He has a bracelet on his right paw that is still visible in his human form. All of a sudden Kiba ran up and tripped over Toboe.  
"Yiep! Huh, what? What was that?" Muttered Toboe. He stood up out of the meadows. As he was above the blanket of flowers Toboe had donned the form of a young boy with light brown hair. He had a rusty colored long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. He wore olive green jeans and dark brown boots. His bracelet was still on his wrist.  
"Kiba! Oh I am so sorry" Pleaded Toboe in.  
"Err Never mind Toboe now is not the time Cheza's Sick!" barked Kiba at Toboe.  
"What!?! Cheza's ill! I better go get some herbs!" Exclaimed Toboe as he scampered out of the flowers.  
"Never mind the herbs, Cheza is seriously Ill! Herbs won't help her. Go find Hige and meet me at the springs."  
"Uhh sure I'll be right back"  
And so off ran Kiba in one direction and Toboe in the other both running as if the devil was at their heels.  
  
Off in the far east of paradise were two wolfs a male and female hunting for lunch. The male had long bushy light gold fur and a collar around his neck. He had light brown eyes. The male wolf was none other than Hige.   
The female wolf was Hige's mate Setsuni. She had dark gray fur on top that went to the middle of her side, which meet to a white that took up her remaining fur. Shed had blue eyes with a hint of turquoise to them.  
They were off hunting for a meal to eat when all of a sudden Toboe ran up totally exhausted.  
"Cheza...is...ill." choked out Toboe while trying to catch his breathe, "Kiba said to meet at the springs right away"  
"WHAT? Cheza's ill. Oh man I better get there now," declared Hige as he raced off towards the springs in his human form, which was that of a short light brown haired boy. The collar still shows around his neck. He had a bright yellow jacket that went to his elbows that then showed a dark blue shirt covering the rest of his arms. The yellow jacket had two front pockets. Hegi wore light blues jeans with darker blue sneakers.  
Hegi was already near out of view before Toboe could recover from the entire running he did. "Hey Hegi wait up for me. I am to tired." Shouted Toboe after the vanishing Hegi.  
"I can give u a lift if u want," replied Setsuni as she showed up in her human form as a tall skinny girl with long brown hair that went to her waist. Her bangs parted onto each side of her face with two strands of hair that went out over her head in between of her bangs. She still had her turquoise eyes, which set her apart from others. She had a brown tang top with a red jacket over it. She had white with light blue shorts and white sneakers.  
"Uhh... no... uh I think I can walk back," mumbled Toboe.   
(If u cannot tell everyone in paradise thought of Setsuni as the prettiest wolf in paradise. Well to tell the truth it could be because set Setsuni was the only girl wolf in paradise. But still everyone adored Setsuni. The only reason Hegi is her mate because when the gang was still in search for paradise they came across Setsuni as she was injured. Hegi was the only one that was kind to her and they instantly fell in love. Well any way back to this boring tale...)  
"Oh so do you think I can't carry you... huh is that it!" Said Setsuni.  
"Uh no that's not it at all it's just..." stammered Toboe.  
"It's just what. I'm to weak and delicate like the time u found me."  
"No it's not that it's just that I did not want to burden you."  
"Oh you don't want to burden me huh. Well find then. Don't take my offer!" shouted Setsuni as she kicked Toboe in the leg then ran off after Hegi.  
"Wait up you two," shouted Toboe as he limped off after Hegi and his pretty but deadly mate Setsuni. 


End file.
